Miss Stark
by romannumeralsIV
Summary: Tony's enjoying the peace and quiet after a stressful few years. He's settled into life at Stark Tower with Steve and he hopes that maybe he won't be bothered for a little while longer. But when Kia turns up unexpectedly Tony realises his playboy past has caught up with him. Tony/Steve superhusbands, no slash.
1. Chapter 1 Peace and Quiet

Tony Stark sat in his tower with a bundle of wires on his lap and looked out at the scrawl that was New York. He smiled to himself. There had been no Avengers call outs for over a month now and he was quite happy to sit in his tower playing with all his favourite gadgets, a healthy glass of scotch at his side. The only reason to go out was to attend the many parties and social events that came with being a millionaire socialite. And Tony was good at that.

The doors opened behind him.

'Steve Rogers here to see you, sir', J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice filled the room. Tony smiled, throwing the wires aside dramatically.

'Hey, Cap. Why you calling at this hour?' he said as he walked over to the Captain.

'Do I need a reason to see you?' he smirked teasingly.

'No, it's just you interrupted some quality time with my robots. What does a man have to do around here to be allowed to be alone with his self-constructed friends?' Tony answered back.

'I could go.' Steve asked, actually worried. Tony just rolled his eyes and flopped onto the sofa, Steve was too decent sometimes. 'Actually I was thinking we could celebrate the sudden quiet, it's been a while since we've had some time to ourselves.' Steve said suggestively sitting beside Tony and kissing him softly.

'Really? I've been missing having the builders on speed dial because Banner can't stop turning into a massive green monster and Thor watching endless episodes of America's Next Top Model and-'

'Tony,' Steve tried to start.

'-and random Russian men turning up for Natasha, and Clint, Clint just generally being a smart-arse.' Tony ranted.

'I know it's been tough having them crash at yours, but do you really want to talk about them now?' Steve spoke slowly looking at Tony from under his eyelashes.

'Oh, oh, OH, okay. That's good, that's great. Right here? Because I just got this sofa after Bruce trashed the last one so-'

'Tony, shut up.' Steve interrupted and kissed him arms sliding around Tony's waist. Tony loved Steve like this. Just as he could be so focussed on the Avengers he could also shift his focus onto other things…

'Agent Coulson here to see you, sir' warned J.A.R.V.I.S. a second before the doors whooshed open.

'How does he do that?' muttered Tony sitting up, 'always the worst times.'

Coulson raised his eyebrows briefly at their position on the sofa but then resumed a stony faced expression. Uh-oh thought Tony, this can't be good.

'Stark, you need to come with me.'


	2. Chapter 2 Kia

**CHAPTER 2 - KIA**

* * *

2 HOURS EARLIER

'Please,' Kia protested to the secretary at the headquarters of Hercorp International, the latest takeover of Stark Industries. Tony Stark was here himself to 'commemorate the union of two great companies' or to rub it in their faces. Either one. 'I'm…I'm a…' she hesitated, 'I'm a business associate.' She cringed as she said it. Business associate? Really?

The smart blonde secretary eyed the dripping wet, bedraggled 16-year-old in front of her and Kia could tell she was thinking _yeah, right_.

'All business must be arranged through Mr Stark's personal assistant, I can't help you,' recited the secretary trimly and looked away as if the matter was settled.

Kia sighed, she knew it had been a long shot but she didn't really know what to do, or even what she was doing. Why _would_ they let her in to see Tony? It had been two months since she had found out she was Tony Stark's daughter and it had taken a month to get over that fact. And another month to get over the fact that her dad was such a dick. Her mum had said she didn't want Kia contacting him but she just couldn't live knowing her dad was living just a few miles away from his unknown, bastard daughter. So she'd set out to talk to him, unaided. She hadn't stopped to think how _fucking impossible_ it was going to be.

'Please, I know he's in, I just want to explain to him…' The secretary continued typing, her long nails tapping the keyboard intently. Kia started to feel angry at her rude behaviour. She hadn't snuck out here just to get turned away.

'Can I just explain to him that I'm his daughter?' Kia more demanded than asked.

The secretary stopped typing and looked up at the antagonised teen. Her face showed a mixture of shock and disbelief. She stared at Kia for a few seconds, her mind obviously working hard, before saying, with all the amusement she was probably capable of, 'Well, I've never heard that one before.'

Kia's anger evaporated to be replaced by annoyance. Why couldn't they just believe her?

'It's true, I swear. My mother's Amanda Johnson, she used to work for Tony Sta- my father and she ended up having me after an affair. She quit when she filed a lawsuit against him for abusing his power over employees and then she found out she was pregnant with me.' Kia babbled as she tried to convince the secretary that she _was_ telling the truth.

'Look, honey,' said the secretary patronisingly, 'no matter how convincing this speech is, there is honestly nothing I can do for you. So why don't you leave me be and find someone who can help you? Hmmm?'

'You can't do anything? Not even just tell me when he's coming out?'

The secretary remained stony faced.

'Well, _fuck you_ then,' shouted Kia gaining the attention of everyone in the reception area. 'Fuck you and Tony fucking Stark himself. I didn't ask to be his daughter, I don't want such a _fucking_ dick for a father but now I'm not even allowed to _talk_ to him. Just fucking great.' Kia knew she probably shouldn't swear so much, especially as everyone in the room was staring at her, but she couldn't help it. These people just made her so angry.

The room was quiet, everyone reeling over Kia's outburst.

'I think you need to leave, Miss. _Right now_.' Said the secretary coldly.

'I will not have you poncy idiots tell me what to-'

'It's alright, I'll take her outside,' said a voice from behind Kia. She spun round to see a dark-suited man smiling at her.

'I'm Agent Coulson, I imagine you are Kia.'

'How do you know my name?'

'We've known about you for a while, we do thorough background checks at SHIELD.'

'SHIELD? What are you talking about?' Kia asked suspiciously yet curious.

'Let's talk outside,' said Coulson and he walked out through the automatic doors with a hesitant Kia following.


	3. Chapter 3 Tony Finds Out

**CHAPTER 3 - TONY FINDS OUT**

* * *

Tony Stark was sitting in an office in a government building and he did not like to think where this was heading. So much for his quiet month. He transferred his feet to the top of the desk in front of him and put on his most unimpressed face for when Coulson came back.

Instead of Coulson a suited man came through the door with a briefcase which he put down on the table.

'What we doing here, Men in Black? Where's Coulson?' Tony asked in his best (most might call it worst) Tony-Stark-is-above-you-all voice.

'Sorry, Mr Stark, we need to run some tests,' replied the man in a completely unapologetic voice snapping on gloves and getting a needle out of the briefcase.

'You interrupted me for tests? I was working very hard on… on…' Tony faltered. He hadn't really been doing anything at all. He had been about to do something though…

'So it seemed when I walked in on- what exactly did I walk in on?' asked the newly appeared Coulson from the doorway with a smirk on his face. The man with the needle smirked as well as he stuck it in Tony's arm and yanked a hair from his head. Tony just grunted and rubbed his head shooting daggers at his attacker. He got distracted by the computer that had emerged from the briefcase. There was silence for a few seconds as the man poked at the touch screen.

'Why has he got that? What's he doing? Can I leave now?' Tony asked childishly. He didn't like being the only one in the dark. They ignored him.

'Positive,' said the computer suddenly. The man and Coulson looked at each other before turning to Tony.

'What's positive?' he burbled, 'it can't be an STD. Pepper tested me, multiple times actually. But not since- Oh no, it's not Steve, but Steve's so…' he trailed off as Coulson raised an eyebrow. 'Well, what is it then?' Tony asked.

'Tony Stark, you have a daughter.'

Tony's mind went into overdrive.


	4. Chapter 4 Be A Father To Her

**CHAPTER 4 - BE A FATHER TO HER**

* * *

1 WEEK LATER

'Please, Tony, just speak to her,' Steve pleaded with Tony for the hundredth time. It had been a week since they'd discovered that Kia was Tony's daughter and Tony still wasn't taking it well. Not well at all. Steve had never seen Tony like this before. He was always so calm and above it all but now it was like he had shutdown. It was all Steve could do to get him to come out of his workshop. That's if he managed to shout loud enough over the bombardment of ACDC. Hell, one time he'd even broken the glass trying to get Tony's attention.

Tony grunted something incoherent.

'What?'

'I said, she won't want me to,' Tony argued.

'Tony, you have to call her. You can't just retreat to Malibu after trying to _buy her off_. Be a man, for goodness sakes, Tony'

'Really, you're gonna pull Mr Star Spangled Banner on me? Trust me, she's forgotten about me. She's taken the cheque and moved on.'

'Tony,' Steve put his hand on Tony's shoulder, 'you have to stop pushing anyone who tries to get close to you away. You're Kia's father; she wants you to be her dad. She doesn't want a billionaire or a celebrity or a superhero, she wants to get to know her dad. How about you let her?'

Tony stared at Steve, he knew he was right. He found it hard to trust anyone, especially family. He'd hadn't gotten to know his own father after over 18 years; what chance did he stand with a daughter he'd known a week? She probably even hated him now anyway.

Steve stared back steadily at Tony and pecked him softly saying, as if he could read Tony's thoughts,

'Be what Howard never was to you, be a father for her. The father she wants.'

'Well we don't want her having daddy issues now do we? You know that leads to stripping and...uh…'

'And building over-powerful iron suits with technology that could destroy the world.'

'What sort of crazy genius would pull that of, huh?'

'You did, Tony.'

'Oh, yeah, that was me.'

Tony smiled and pulled Steve in to embrace him.

'Thank you, Stevie,' Tony whispered against Steve's shoulder. 'What would I do without you?'

'Lose touch of what little emotions you are capable of?' Steve replied playfully brushing his fingers through Tony's ruffled hair. 'Do you want to find a part of the house to demolish?' he smiled coyly at the brunet, pulling on his wrist.

'You've already broken my glass,' Tony huffed as his oh-so-sexy husband led him away.'I think Mr Star Spangled Banner's turning into Bruce Banner...'

Steve grinned. 'Your pillow talk is irresistible.'

Tony shut up.


End file.
